This invention relates generally to video inspection and more particularly to a method for embedding frames of high quality image data in a streaming video.
Video inspection devices, such as video endoscopes, can be used to inspect target objects to identify and analyze defects in the objects both during and after an inspection. During an inspection, an inspector can use a video inspection device to capture still images (e.g., JPEG, BMP, TIFF, PCX, GIF, etc.) of portions of the target object. In order to perform accurate analysis and measurement of the defects during and after the inspection, the still images should be of a high quality (i.e., high resolution with minimal compression) and be stored along with associated calibration data for the probe and/or optical adaptor (or tip) (e.g., measurement technology employed (e.g., stereo), tip configuration (e.g., side view or front view), optical distortion characteristics, field of view, geometrical parameters, etc.). Accordingly, the inspector is required to determine which high quality still images will be needed to analyze the defect and manually command the video inspection device (e.g., by pressing a button) to capture and store those images and associated calibration data during the inspection. If the inspector fails to capture and store an image during the inspection that is needed later for accurate measurement of a defect, the inspection must be conducted again. Since the inspector must be sure to manually capture and store all possible images that may be needed after the inspection, the length of time required to complete the inspection is increased. In addition, in order to facilitate review of these captured and stored images, the inspector typically must provide notes or commentary for each image to provide information regarding the particular image in the context of the entire inspection.
As an alternative or in addition to capturing and storing high quality still images during an inspection, an inspector can also use a video inspection device to capture and store a streaming video (e.g., MPEG, Motion JPEG, AVI, H.264, etc.) of the target object to perform analysis of the defects during and after the inspection. This streaming video helps provide a greater context for the overall inspection, complementing the still images. But since the frames of image data of the streaming video are often of a lower quality (i.e., lower resolution and higher compression) than the high quality still images and are not accompanied by calibration data, accurate measurement of the defects using frames of image data from the streaming video is not possible. Accordingly, if the inspector fails to capture a particular high quality still image of a defect in the streaming video, accurate post-inspection analysis and measurement by the inspector or a third party who may desire different images or have a higher skill level than the inspector (e.g., the owner or manufacturer of the target objects or an expert) is not possible. It would be advantageous to provide a video inspection device using a streaming video of a defect of a target object that could also provide accurate analysis and measurement during and after the inspection even if the inspector failed to manually command the video inspection device to capture and store a high quality image of that defect during the inspection.
It may also be desirable to transmit a streaming video to a remote site for real-time viewing of an inspection by a third party. Due to bandwidth limitations, high compression levels may be required in such a scenario. The third party may desire access to high quality images of certain portions of the inspection subject for improved detail viewing or near real-time measurement. Thus, a system that could provide streaming video, high quality images and, if needed, measurement calibration data, to a remote site would be desirable.